The Hogwarts Soap Opera
by Harmony Slytherin
Summary: More complicated than Days of Our Lives can ever HOPE to be! Ginny's thoughts on Hermione's...interesting love life.
1. Default Chapter

The Hogwarts Soap Opera  
  
  
Dedicated to the creator of Science Five. Lol, you know who you are.  
  
  
Hermione's love life was just getting plain...complicated. Ginny never thought that would happen, but ever since Hermione had bloomed into the beauty Ginny knew was hiding in there, she was turning heads in every direction. Ginny sighed, trying to do her homework, but failing miserably.  
  
Hermione was currently an item with Neville, and had been for the majority of the school year. However, Ginny knew that while Hermione cared deeply for him, her feelings for Neville were not...love. Infatuation, perhaps, but not love. Ginny knew this from more than just observation...Hermione and Ginny had become close friends in the last few years, and they told each other everything. Hermione was fretting over breaking up with Neville, afraid she would regret it.  
  
The thought made Ginny roll her eyes. Hermione didn't realize it, but Neville knew something was going on. And he was getting rather annoyed with Hermione for not either telling him what was wrong, or breaking up with him and getting it over with. She was close to driving him to insanity.  
  
Ginny and Neville were friends, of course, but only friends. It seemed that Ginny had a lot of those. She had several guy friends, but none of them, in her eyes anyway, were boyfriend material. She watched Hermione and Neville's playful banter wistfully, but at the moment she didn't even have a crush. Hermione swore there would be someone, but Ginny was beginning to have her doubts.   
  
Ginny was worried about Hermione. There was more hidden in her mind then her doubts about her relationship with Neville. Hermione had confided in Ginny that she was maybe developing a crush on Harry.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears! Harry and Ginny had gone out for a few months last year, but it just hadn't worked out. They were still friends, and Ginny preferred it that way. She often joked that his breaking up with her was one of the best things of her life, because it had brought them together as friends. She was really only half joking.  
  
However, that didn't make Ginny's predicament any better. She was good friends with Neville, and she didn't want to see Hermione break his heart even if it was unintentional. She was finding it difficult not to tell Neville, but she was under sworn oath from Hermione.  
  
But by the same token, Ginny felt terrible for Hermione! Ginny had talked to Harry often since Hermione had told her, trying to find out what his feelings for her were. Hermione was convinced that he didn't like her, and Ginny suspected that's why she was clutching to the final threads of her relationship with Neville. Ginny didn't have the heart to tell Hermione, but from what she could tell of her talking with Harry, he was not only oblivious to her affections, but he didn't return them.   
  
Ginny really didn't want to get too involved, but she was finding it was already too late. There was only one other person that knew of Hermione's secret feelings for Harry, and that was Ron. He had helped her through some shaky times with Neville, even though he had been dating Padma until a few weeks ago. Hermione relied on her friends to keep her mind in tact as she struggled through her fickle teenage feelings, usually feeling rather silly at getting worked up over such nonsense.  
  
She sighed as she managed to finish her homework and take out a book. The book was for muggle studies, and involved the Muggle thoeries of science. It was called Science Five (it was the fifth edition or something) and Ginny thought it had to be the world's most boing name. She wasn't really reading it, but hiding behind it. She thought that maybe from this point, she wouldn't have to think about Hermione's problems. She was startled as she felt someone sit down beside her, so she looked up from her book.  
  
"Hey Ron," She smiled at her older brother. He waved unenthusiastically, and Ginny frowned. She studied his face. He seemed to be wearing a wistful glare, the strangest combination of emotions Ginny had ever seen. She followed his gaze to see Hermione and Harry playing chess.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked in concern. Ron sighed.  
  
"Ginny can I tell you something that no one else can ever know?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, Ron," She replied, her eyes trying to study him.  
  
"Because I have to tell someone. I have to tell someone or I'm going to burst and explode everywhere. If I don't let it out--"  
  
"Ron, calm down!" Ginny hissed in alarm. The half crazy gleam left his eyes, and the hidden sorrow replaced it. "Now, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. She could tell whatever Ron was hiding was killing him from the inside out, so she urged him to just spill it out. He looked around cautiously, which was unnecissary because there was no one sitting within fifteen feet of them. His voice dropped to just above a whisper.  
  
"Ginny, lately I've been thinking about Hermione...a lot. I like her. I mean, I'm not talking your every day, run-of-the-mill 'yeah, she's kinda cute' thing. I'm talking I lay awake at night for hours, thinking about her. I have to use sleeping spells to fall asleep. Everytime I see her I just...I think I love her, Ginny."  
  
Ginny stared at him, trying to digest this new piece of information. She could tell by the look on his face that he was dead serious. Ron loved Hermione? Well, there was something she wasn't expecting to hear. She allowed herself to look back down at the book, now lying on her lap so she wouldn't have to see the look on her brother's face as he continued.  
  
"That's why I was so upset when she told me about Harry," He sighed. "I mean, Harry's my best friend, and it was like someone had hit me with the Cruciatus Curse. But if they like each other..." His gaze turned once again to the two of them, laughing in the firelight. "Bless them both." He whispered.  
  
Ginny's head snapped up in surprise. What had he just said? She would think that Ron would fight for Hermione, and cause a huge snap in the friendship of the three. If he really felt that way, why didn't he? In the context of what he said, Ginny would have. Ron seemed to be amused by the look on Ginny's face.  
  
"When Hermione's happy, I'm happy," He said simply. "I don't think Harry and Hermione were meant to be. I can wait. I won't like it, but I can wait." His gaze returned to them, the glare seeping away, and only leaving a wistful half smile of sorrow. Ginny couldn't believe what he had said.  
  
So she added him into the seemingly always growing tangled web surounding Hermione, and sighed as she pictured herself, without even a trace of a thread within twenty miles.  
  
Sighing, she picked up her book. 


	2. The Subtle Art of Eye Rolling...

A/N This chapter is dedicated to my favorite eye-rolling queen, the real Eve Berrystraw. Isn't this a hoot, hun? Don't worry, Mr. Science 5, you're still love...I love my bday gift! *wink wink*  
  
  
Chapter Two  
The Subtle Art of Eye Rolling  
  
  
"Ginny....I just don't know what to do!" Neville cried desperately. Ginny bit her lip. She should've known Neville wasn't as dense as she and Hermione had expected.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Neville," Ginny replied.  
  
"HARRY?!" Neville demanded in frustration, and Ginny winced. Yes, it had only taken him about a week to discover Hermione's feelings for Harry. Ginny did want to help the relationship, but at the same time, with Neville out of the way, it would make life easier for Ron...  
  
"Just try TALKING to her," Ginny finally suggested, deciding whatever the outcome would be, it HAD to be better than this! Neville sighed, but nodded.  
  
"I just...I just want to go KICK something!" He cried.  
  
"Go on, Neville," Ginny encouraged. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right." He mumbled, and ambled off to the library in search of Hermione.  
  
Ginny flopped into the nearest armchair deep in thought. What if Neville and Hermione were to break up? It was almost inevitable at this point. Where would that leave her? Ginny was torn between helping her best friend snare The Boy Who Lived and helping her pathetic brother capture her best friend.  
  
Yes, Ron was pathetic. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him, lovesick as he was. Yes sir, the love bug had bitten Ron bad. It seemed that there was no conversation to be had that didn't turn back to Hermione, the beautiful, the smart, the untouchable, and the horribly cruel. Without even realizing it, Hermione would say things, terrible things, that kept Ron awake at night. Horrible, yes, but even Ron didn't fail to see the humor in the situation.  
  
After all, it was Ron that had dumped Hermione last year.  
  
Oh yes, he regretted it now. He missed the days when he and Hermione were a couple. Ginny didn't; she had been going out with Harry at the time. Not bad times by any means, but she had come to the conclusion many times that she and Harry were far more compatable as friends.  
  
Ginny could only ponder what to do next. What about poor Harry, who knew nothing of what was going on around him? Ron knew, yes, Ron knew that Hermione's eyes went to his. Not just from his observations, but because she had told him herself! Seeking his advice, she had explained her situation. That, Ginny concluded, was why he needed to tell someone...and told his little sister.  
  
That still didn't answer her question. Now what? Should she stick with her friendship with Hermione? It was true that she and Harry would make an adorable couple. Yet Ron was family! He and Hermione never looked that bad either. Why did everyone come to Ginny for help anyway? Couldn't these people make their own decisions?  
  
"What's up Gin? You look like your head's gonna explode." Ginny turned with relief as Eve Berrystraw, a close friend, plopped down just before her head exploded. Eve, a fellow fifth year, and Ginny had become very close. Ginny hung out with the 'trio', and sometimes took Eve with her.  
  
"Headache," Ginny mumbled, hoping against hope Eve would buy it, even if she WAS feeling her head begin to trob.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Eve rolled her eyes. Ginny sighed. She should've known nothing would get past the blonde blue-eyed Eve. She was a genius; top of fifth year. Ginny pondered, not for the first time, how her two closest friends were top of sixth and fifth year.  
  
"Look, Eve, it's nothing really," Ginny replied, trying to smile. Turn on the acting skills, Gin, she commanded herself.  
  
"It's the Neville-Hermione deal, isn't it?" Eve rolled her eyes again. Her eyes ALWAYS seemed to be rolling. Ginny, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on occasion, teased Eve consitantly for this. And what did she do? She rolled her eyes again!  
  
"Um...you could say that, yeah," Ginny replied.  
  
"Honestly, it's just teenage angst Ginny," Eve said, rolling her eyes...again. Ginny snorted. "What?"   
  
"You've rolled your eyes three times during this conversation."  
  
"So?" Eve rolled her eyes again, just for emphasise. She and Ginny dissolved into laughter.  
  
"Seriously, though, you shouldn't get so into the business of the sixth years, especially Harry," Eve continued. "Rita Skeeter might see you two together, and THEN what would you do?"  
  
"Trust me, Harry's not the problem. Well, not really. I mean, Harry's not the BIG problem...er..." Ginny realized she had talked herself into a corner. Eve was looking at her curiously. Ginny gulped; it wouldn't be too hard for Eve to figure everything out if she wanted to. Suddenly, the portrait hole burst open. The two girls spun around to see a miserable Hermione mope into the common room.  
  
"That would be my cue to go." Eve said. "Don't get yourself TOO involved, Gin."  
  
"Too late," Ginny mumbled, but Eve was already gone. Hermione flopped into the chair Eve had been occupying.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked in concern. Hermione seemed to be on e the verge of tears.  
  
"We broke up," She replied. "I guess it's for the best, but..." Hermione let out a few sobs. Ginny gave her a hug, and Hermione wiped away her tears.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked, genuinly worried.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione mumbled, nodding.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ron asked, running in from Quidditch practice. Harry went upstairs to shower without a second look around the common room.  
  
"We broke up...Neville and me," Hermione explained. Ron gave her a hug, and Ginny was surprised not to see a smile or anything but sympathy on his face. Really, what HAD gotten into him?  
  
"That's terrible," He said, summoning a box of tissues for her. "He is such an idiot."  
  
"Look who's talking," Hermione joked. "The OTHER guy who dumped me. Does that mean you're an idiot?"  
  
"Yes, it does." Ron replied solomnly. It was one of those moments that Ginny wanted to laugh. The irony...it was priceless!  
  
  
In the next few days, life continued, as it always does. Neville and Hermione agreed to be friends, Ron offered a shoulder to cry on in a futile attempt to make Hermione realize his feelings (and hopefully return them), and Harry remained completely oblivious. Unfortunately for Ron, the breakup made Hermione's crush on Harry ten times worse.  
  
Saturday morning, almost two weeks after the breakup, found Ginny Weasley desperately trying to work on her History essay. She felt like she was banging her head against a wall!  
  
"Hey Ginny," Ron said, coming down yawning. Ginny looked up, eager for a distraction from the essay.  
  
"What's up?" She asked. Ron looked around (Ginny adopted Eve's philosophy and rolled her eyes; she and Ron were the only ones awake!), and sat down next to her.  
  
"Harry's onto her," He said quietly.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, as if this were obvious. When Ginny's expression didn't change, he sighed, lowering his voice even more. "Last night, right before Quidditch practice, Harry asked me if Hermione liked him."  
  
"What did you say?" Ginny gaped. Obviously, Harry wasn't as oblivious as she had thought.  
  
"I wasn't going to lie to him, he's my best friend." Ron sighed. Ginny's eyes bugged out. "Don't even say it," He said, just as she opened her mouth to speak. "He's my best friend.  
  
"Yeah, well, Hermione's my best friend," Ginny countered. "Should I tell her about you?"  
  
"Hell no!" He exclaimed, then regained his whisper-soft tones. "I see your point."  
  
"Of course you do!" Ginny bubbled. He was successfully distracting her from her History essay, why shouldn't she be happy?  
  
"You know, I was talking to Hermione last night, and--"  
  
"Eve!" Ginny exclaimed with unusual zest when she saw her blonde friend. Ron looked rather miffed at being cut off, but smiled at Eve anyway.  
  
"Breakfast anyone?" Eve asked, looking around the common room, which was pointless because only the Weasleys were there. All the early birds had gone down an hour ago.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Harry said, causing all three of them to jump. He smiled sleepily at them.  
  
"Let's wait for Hermione," Ron said casually. Ginny snorted and Harry, ironically enough, rolled his eyes. Eve looked at the three of them, utterly confused. Then she rolled her eyes.  
  
"There's sleeping beauty now!" Harry exclaimed, grinning at Ron. They turned to see a very grumpy Hermione.  
  
"Breakfast." She said, sticking her hands out like a zombie. "Foooooooood!" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Eve began cracking up, and Hermione managed a grin...a lot for the ultimate un-morning person.  
  
The five of them descended to the Great Hall, eating and talking happily. They came to the conclusion that they should spend the rest of the morning in the Library. Ginny and Eve had to work on their History paper, Hermione...well, you know Hermione and the Library, and Harry and Ron mysteriously didn't object. Curious. Very very curious.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to search for more books." Eve said, dropping a stack in front of Ginny, who jumped.  
  
"I'll look through these...I guess..." Ginny replied, picking up the first 900 page volume.  
  
"God, Eve, what more is there to find?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Well, I'm trying to find 'The Impact of Mythical Creatures Through the Ages'." Eve explained, as if this were obvious.  
  
"I know where that is!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. "It's got some great information."  
  
"It had better, after all this trouble of finding it..." Eve's voice, along with Harry's, faded behind the rows of shelves. Hermione stared after them wistfully.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Ginny eavesdropped silently from behind Eve's blockade of books.   
  
"You'd never understand." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Try me," Ron insisted.'  
  
"It's just...you don't know what it's like!" She wailed. "To be totally infatuated with a person and they don't even notice!"  
  
"You have no idea," Ron answered solemnly.  
  
"C'mon, let's try this book..." Hermione said, pulling out something for their Charm's research. Ginny was biting her lip with the effort of not laughing. That whole conversation was just...funny!  
  
"So, Gin, get anything productive done?" Eve asked, returning with 'The Impact of Magical Creatures Through the Ages' and several other volumes.  
  
"Uh..." Ginny replied, looking at the tall stack of books she hadn't touched.  
  
"That's what I thought," Eve smirked. Laughing, they plunged into essay research with a vengance.  
  
  
  
A few more days, a few more headaches, but Ginny was none the worse for the ware. Besides, the end of the year was coming up. Not that she could escape Ron's whining at home...it would be the source of many a good joke, though.  
  
All in all, it was a pretty happy Ginny who was studying for her Potions test Wednesday. She was staring intently at the ingrediants for a very complex Time-Turning Potion, trying hard to burn an imprint of the page into her mind, when suddenly Eve sat down next to her.  
  
"EUREKA!" Eve exclaimed. Ginny jumped and looked up, going somewhat dizzy by the sight of anything but the crumpled, dog-eared pages of her Potions book.  
  
"What?" She asked, somewhat irritated.  
  
"It's Ron, isn't it?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, I know it doesn't make sense," Eve rambled, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "No sense at all...and yet it does. It makes everything fit..."  
  
"What are you TALKING about, Eve?" Ginny demanded in frustration.  
  
"Ron likes Hermione, and Hermione likes Harry," Eve said simply. Ginny dropped her book. What...how? Ginny opened her mouth to object, but only a few unintelligable syllables.  
  
"How?" Ginny finally managed to say. Eve smiled.  
  
"I'm not top of the class for nothing, you know," She said, flipping her hair. Ginny sighed. Oh well.  
  
"Well, on that note, I'm going to bed." Eve said, smiling becuase she had figured something out. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Eve, it's only 9!" She exclaimed.  
  
"So? I need my beauty sleep!" She said, rolling her eyes. Ginny sighed and went back to her Potions book as Eve went upstairs to bed. Only a few moments later, the chair was taken by another occupant.  
  
"Evening, Ginny," He chirped. Ginny looked up to see green eyes and messy black hair.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Harry replied. "Just teasing Ron over his 'love'." Harry said, doing a sadly accurate impression of her brother. They started laughing.  
  
"It is funny, isn't it?" Ginny said, sighing as she watched Ron try to start a conversation with a studying Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, smiling at his best friends with pity.  
  
"So," Ginny said casually. "While I'm fixing everyone else's love life, what's going on with you? Who's caught you're fancy?"  
  
"Now, Ginny..."  
  
"So there IS someone!" Ginny exclaimed curiously. She was just kidding! Hmmm...this SHOULD be interesting...  
  
"Well, maybe..." He blushed.  
  
"Oh, no," Ginny said, situating herself into an indian-style sitting reaction. She cocked her head curiously.  
  
"No way, Ginny." He said stubbornly, trying not to laugh and still blushing. "I am NOT telling."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Can I guess?"  
  
"I suppose..." Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
"Umm...Eve?" She grinned jokingly. Or at least she thought it was a joke...Ginny gasped when Harry's blush deepened. "Eve? No way!"  
  
"Shut up, Ginny!" He said, trying to hide his brick red face.  
  
"Oh my god, this is HILARIOUS!" She said, giggling.  
  
"I'm leaving," Harry muttered, standing and stalking off. Ginny's laughter just increased in volume.  
  
Yet as it subsided, she sighed. Geez, now even Eve was involved! How did THAT happen?!?!?! 


End file.
